


Independent

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Lotor Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor Week, Lotor Week 2017, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lotor Week Day Two: Family/Independence





	Independent

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor Week Day Two: Family/Independence

Lotor placed fist to his cheek, blocking out the guard talking to him through a screen, telling him what that witch wanted.    
  
Lotor waved his hand at the screen.    
  
“I’ll do what I want on my own. That witch doesn’t realize my father is on his deathbed. Dismiss,” He hissed, the screen shutting off and him slouching into his chair.    
  
“Where to Lotor?” Acxa asked, turning from her control panel to her leader.    
  
“Wherever. We’re going to find Voltron on our own and figure out exactly what’s going on with them,” Lotor smirked, sitting up directly.    
  
Acxa and the others nodded, all going back to their control panels and typing in the last known coordinates of Voltron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but nice. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
